Amor Oscuro
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Edward un dia en el hospital ve a una bebe recien nacida, de la cual le hace sentir un sentiminto protector, y ahi el decide que esa bebe al tener su edad debida, sera su reina... Por favor dadme una oportunidad soy nueva aqui y por cierto este fic es adaptado, denle una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación…

Amor oscuro

***Prologo***

Ese día no era común como otros, en un campo de picnic se encontraban una castaña de hermosos ojos cafés, labios rosas que tentaban a cualquiera que la viera, ella tenía una figura envidiable por muchas chicas que la rodeaban, y hermosa piel blanca, mas, parecer de esa belleza era algo que ella no le prestaba mucho caso, si era hermosa o no, eso no le importaba, tenía un novio que la quería y respetaba. Ese día se encontraba con ella un chico cabellos rubios castaños y ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora para muchas chicas de ese pequeño pueblo de Forks, pero esta historia no se vasa en estos dos chicos, solo en uno, la hermosa castaña de ojos cafés…

Ambos reían mientras miraban las estrellas, habían estado así por horas, acostados en el pasto tomados de la mano mientras veían el espacio sin fin, ese día justo era el tercer mes que esta pareja estaban juntos. 5 de agosto del 2013, ese mismo día que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ambos creían que podían estar así por mucho tiempo, pero se equivocaban, eso no seria así, una joven como lo era esa hermosa castaña debía ser tratada como reina y no solo como una simple cristiana campesina con una madre viuda y un novio que no podía darle joyas, pero esa castaña no pensaba en eso, ella amaba lo que tenia, pero yo le aria entender que no debía ser así, ella se merece la eternidad, ser amada por todos que la conocen debido a su belleza… Esta, historia no muy común, trata sobre un chico de la oscuridad enamorado de una castaña de ojos cafés, una chica de la luz, que es amable, pero, no todo mundo puede seguir así, y yo, Edward Cullen, se lo haré entender, ella será mía y ustedes lo verán, no me importa cuántas cosas debo apartar de mi camino, ella nació para mi, desde que la vi en esa cuna de hospital supe, cuando ella me sonrió, esa pequeña y hermosa bebe, desde entonces, ya sabía, que ella sería mi reina… mi reina Isabella Swan…

Hola chicas y chicos, espero que este an prologo les guste y que sigan la historia que por favor den sus lindos likes y que comentarios…


	2. Chapter 2 Capitulo 1

Hola, bueno gracias mucho a los que comentaron el intento de prologo de amor oscuro, aquí esta es primer capítulo, que espero les guste y por favor comenten :)

Nota: Twilight no es mío, solo esta adaptación, que es mía…

La historia está contada del punto de vista de Edward hasta nuevo aviso…

Amor Oscuro

Capitulo uno: El día de su nacimiento

La gente caminaba por esos largos pasillos, lo hacían a grandes pasos, ese era un lugar en el cual todos debían moverse rápido...

Se miraban mujeres jóvenes de ropas blancas caminando de aquí por allá, el murmullo de las personas, pero yo, yo solo escuchaba y estaba atento a lo que pasaba en la sala de partos del 5 piso.

Ahí una mujer algo joven y castaña que estaba teniendo a su bebé, se podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, una capa de sudor invadía su cuerpo, enfermeras a su lado limpiaban ese sudor y del doctor que se encargaba de ordenarle que pujara, 5 segundos después del 3 pujón, un llanto de bebé lleno la sala, las mujeres ahí presente sonrieron, y la mujer castaña se encontraba respirando muy agitada, el doctor corto el** (eso que una a la mama y al bebé, no sé cómo se llama, lo siento) **una enfermera toma a la hermosa bebé en brazos y la saco de ese lugar, vi a otra mujer muy sonriente ver a la niña que la enfermera llevaba en brazos, después vio a la madre de la niña, le aparto el cabello del rostro y le susurro palabras de tranquilidad, diciéndole que la niña estaba bien... sé que ustedes dirán que yo estuve en esa sala ver a mi reina nacer, pero no fue así...

Vi a la enfermera llevar a la bebé en brazos, paso por mi lado pero tal parece que no noto mi presencia, ella llevaba su mirada centrada en la hermosa bebé en sus brazos, y no la culpaba, era desde bebé, una niña hermosa...

Yo ya quería ver a esa bebé, algo de esa bebé me llamaba, y no me iría de este lugar hasta saber que era...

Vi al doctor que había hecho el trabajo de ayudar a sacar al bebé de aquella mujer que en ese entonces desconocía, lo seguí, el iba por la bebé para llevársela a aquella señora, pero, seria yo quien se la entregara.

Lo seguí, pero antes de que el abriera la puerta para entrar a ese lugar donde estaban los recién nacidos, yo lo detuve tomándolo del pelo, sacándolo de ahí, cuando el grito, solo falto un golpe para callarlo, lo lleve a un cuarto donde le quite la ropa de doctor y me la puse, no quería retrasarme ahora, podía controlar mi sed... Al estar frente a esa puerta vi desde ahí a la bebé, que tanto me llamaba internamente, y entre, cada paso que daba, sentí que todo se movía demasiado lento a mi alrededor, me detuve a un metro de ella, podía escucharla hacer ruidito con su boca, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro que borré al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, yo no sonreía casi nunca, bueno, decidí terminar con esto y acercarme más a ella.

Era la bebe más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su piel se miraba suave y blanca, típico en un bebé, mejillas redonditas y rosas, sin duda alguna era una bebe muy hermosa, abrí esa cuna donde estaba para poder tomarla en brazos y lo hice, justo como lo pensaba, su piel era hermosa y suave, unas hermosas mechones de cabello castaño y nada se compara nunca a sus ojos, eran los ojitos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos solo mostraban curiosidad, y tan solo era una pequeña bebé, en cambio yo estaba hipnotizado, ahí me di cuenta, que esta bebé seria mía un día (claro, cuando fuera mujer), sería mi reina.

En ese momento algo en mi decía que me la llevara y la criara yo mismo, se que Esme me ayudaría en eso, pero debido a lo que yo era, eso no se podía, abría quienes se opondrían a eso, hice una mueca de desagrado al saber quién sería la que más se opondría a esto, Rosalie, pero definitivamente, eso me importaba poco, pero no podía llevarla conmigo, volví mi vista a ella, aun me miraba, sonreí, era hermosa y perfecta para mi, un chico de la oscuridad, la acerque a mí y bese su pequeña y frágil frente para después besar su hermosa y rosada mejilla, y camine fuera de ahí con ella en brazos...

Iba acercándome a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre, y podía oír a una de las dos mujeres dentro hablar.

-¡¿Y cómo le pondrás?!- Pregunto un mujer a la otra que se hallaba acostada en una cama, la mujer sonrió para después decir;

-Ya lo había pensado y, será Isabella, Isabella Swan-

Así que ese sería el nombre de esta hermosa bebé castaña, era un nombre lindo.

Cruce la puerta para entrar y la mujer que se hallaba sentada en una silla se levanto de inmediato y ambas voltearon a verme, la que se hallaba en cama se sentó y vi sus ojos brillar, me acerque a ella y se la di, aunque no quería hacerlo, la mujer sonrió mas al verla y la otra mujer que ahí se encontraba se acerco a verla, ambas sonreían al verla, la madre de Bella me miro y me sonrió yo no hice nada solo le dije;

-Cuídela más que a su vida- ella asintió sonriente y volvió a ver a Bella, yo desde donde estaba me despedí de mi pequeña Bella, mi futura Isabella... Y salí de ahí...

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo que espero comenten y den sus review para poder seguirla :)

Agradesco de verdad a las que comentaron y a la chica que me advirtió de la ortografía y mas, tratare de seguir tu consejo

Saludos desde Honduras! Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te alla gustado el primer capitulo.

Espero y este primer capitulo te guste y te atrape como el prologo lo hizo :D

Ahora si, adiós!


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulo 2

¡Hola gente! Pues primero, le agradezco mucho, mucho a las que comentaron, y me dijeron como se llamaba "el cordón umbilical"

Nota importante: la historia por ahora es contada por Edward hasta nuevo aviso :) y que no olviden que es adaptada

Amor Oscuro

Capitulo 2: Su amigo misterioso

La veía desde que la tuve en mis brazos, casi todos los días, cuando no tenía que dar órdenes o practicar.

Ella, mi hermosa castaña con ahora mas cabello casi con un color rojizo, pero se notaba muy poco, lo castaña lo opacaba, ahora tenía unos lindos 5 añitos, para mí, era una hermosa bebé aun y yo, yo era su amigo, por ahora, hasta que sea el momento indicado...

Ella corría por ese campo de flores, su cabello saltando de aquí y allá por su cara y sus hombros, su risa era encantadora, era una niña sencillamente perfecta... vi que se dejo caer en el suelo de flores para después sentarse y tomar una flor es sus pequeñas manos, sonreí, me encantaba verla jugar, saber que tiene una infancia feliz, lo único que odio es verla llorar, cuando sus mejillas se tornan rojas y sus ojos marrones se apagan y se ponen cristalinos, no me gusta verla triste, pero ahora, ella era feliz, y estaba muy seguro que en unos años, lo será aun mas...

Decidí salir de donde estaba, dejando que ella me viera, la vi ponerse de pie y sonreír a gran manera mientras corría hacía mi...

La tome en brazos levantándola del suelo dejando abrasarme por ella, su aroma a bebé me invadió, esto antes me había traído un problema, y más por que fue Rosalie quien descubrió el olor, y yo que creía que lo había borrado de mi, pero al parecer eso no funciono...

-¡Hola misterio!- me dijo ella cuando la puse de vuelta en el suelo -¿Como estas?- me pregunto, sonreí a lo inocente que la pequeña Bella podía ser.

-Estoy bien pequeña- me senté junto a ella en el pasto de ese gran campo -¿Me has extrañado?- le pregunte, ella solo me miro y sonrió para después levantarse e ir a mi espalda, sonreí ante lo que ella asía pues, se que le encanta hacer eso.

-Te extraño misterioso- dijo mientras se guindaba a mi espalda y enredaba sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello -Y, ¿tu lo has hecho?- me pregunto, lleve mi brazo izquierdo a mi espalda para a hacerle cosquillas, oí su risa y conteste a su pregunta dejando de hacerle pequeñas cosquillas.

-Claro que lo eh hecho, una semana sin mi niña es mucho para mí-

Dejo mi espalda para sentarse otra vez a mi lado, la mire, se veía pensativa, era una niña muy inteligente y curiosa para su edad, admiraba eso de ella.

Aun pensativa la oí decir -Misterio?- seguro se han de preguntar por qué me dice así, bueno, aun no está lista para saber mi nombre y mi origen de vida, eso, eso lo sabrá un unos años, pero por mientras, soy "misterio" para ella.

-¿Si pequeña?- le pregunte, ella volteo su cara y me miro, podía ver curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

-Si tu eres mi novio ahora, ¿nos casaremos cuando sea grande?- ...Quede helado, nunca ha salido de mi boca esa palabra "novio", ¿por qué ella decía eso? era muy pequeña para pensar así, amaría que mi dijera así en unos años, pero ahora, no sé ni que decirle.

-¿Tu novio?- le pregunte, ¡valla! podía con cualquier cosa y nadie me había dejado mudo en años, y ahora viene una niña de 4 años y me deja mudo, ¡genial!

-Si, tu eres mi novio misterioso- la vi ponerse de pie y acercarse a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla -y Cuando sea grande nos casaremos- la mire, y decidí seguir su juego, porque, aunque no quisiera, eso era para ella ahora, un juego de niños, pero yo no era exactamente un niño, yo, creo que tenía 22 o eso aparentaba.

-Claro que si pequeña, y vivirás como una hermosa reina- le dije para después abrasarla, y así paso el resto de la tarde, ella preguntándome sobre muchas cosas, las figuras que se mostraban de vez en el cielo, y otras cosas, el asunto del "novio" fue olvidado rápidamente por ella, mi dulce y pequeña Bella…

Sé muy bien que es extremadamente corto pero, algo, es algo no, y espero que por favor dejen sus comentarios, eso me ayudara a seguir el capitulo ;)

Y puede que valla rápido, pero, así tiene que ser…

Adiós ^^


	4. Chapter 4 capitulo 3

Hola, aquí el nuevo cap., que espero le tomen bien y que me dejen su opinión de esto

Amor oscuro

Capitulo 3: ¿Un sueño?

Agrr, eso era todo lo que podía pensar ahora, estaba molesto, me habían traído a este lugar muerto otra vez, no quería estar aquí, llevo años aquí, y todo porque soy un príncipe vampiro, y como mi deber es estar aquí en Transilvania, dando órdenes, y tener tras de mí a esos idiotas consejeros diciéndome que hacer, ya quería salir de aquí, 11 años, 11 años! sin poder verla, me pregunto como esta, 11 años sin poder verla es mucho para mí, ha de estar ya grande, pero aun no es tiempo de que se convierta en mi reina, faltan unos pocos años más para eso, lo que si se es que ella es mía, Bella es mía, es mi reina, mi alma, y no importa lo lejos que este, pronto la volveré a ver, contemplarla como antes, velar sus sueños, tratar de que no llorara, pero antes, ella era una niña y yo su amigo misterioso, ahora es una adolecente, y yo ahora solo debo conformarme con verla de lejos, pero diablos cuando desearía poder verla, pero no puedo, estamos muy lejos, quiero dejar todo esto y estar con ella, que nadie con malas intensiones se la acerque...

Iré, le dejare esto a cargo a Rosalie por un tiempo, espero acepte, pero la muy... mejor solo le digo que estaré fuera un tiempo, aunque lo único que haga sea meterse en mi vida y fastidiarla, a veces la odio tanto por eso que me dan ganas de matarla y quemar sus partes en la hoguera, debía calmarme o la asesinaría de verdad, pero no debía hacerlo debido a su gran cargo que mi padre le dio, como sea, Rosalie solo es una vampiresa que solo quiere fastidiarme la vida.

-Busca a Rosalie y dile que quiero hablarle, ahora- Le dije a uno de mis súbditos, odiaba esta país, yo quería estar en América, estados unidos, Forks, donde mi amor esta, donde mi reina esta en estos momentos.

A los minutos la gran puerta de mi despacho se abrió mostrando a Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, para muchos la vampiresa más hermosa existente en la historia, pero esperen a que Bella sea de los nuestros, y Rosalie quedara de ultima, y como siempre, vestía elegante, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado con escote en v que daba mucho a pensar, su cabello era ondulado y totalmente Rubio, su piel era blanca y a simple vista suave, su mirada era desafiante con cierto tono de burla, odiaba eso de ella, pero era buena en su deber, mantenía el equilibrio y orden en el mundo de vampiros y humanos, y vampiro que rebelaba algún secreto al mundo de los humanos era asesinado, con ordenes de ella, pero primero mío claro está.

-Me mandaste a llamar, aquí estoy, ¿que se te ofrece?- me dijo levantando una de sus cejas, yo me incline en el respaldo de mi silla, y la observe, la vi que debido a mi silencio empezaba a fastidiarse, así que supo que sería algo serio de lo que le hablaría, así que tomo asiento frente a mí.

-Habla Edward- demando mirándome fijamente, sus ojos estaban de un color dorado claro, me importaba muy poco si estaba molesta o fastidiada, solo era otro Vampiro que quería atarme a este lugar.

-Te llame para dejarte a cargo del reino vampiro por un tiempo- la vi levantar una de sus cejas con extrañes, sabía que aria muchas preguntas del porque -No preguntes, te aras cargo por un tiempo, volveré, no sé cuándo pero será pronto, hay asuntos que debo atender fuera de este lugar- le dije callándola de su posible preguntadera, aquí lo único que se miraba en mi cara era enojo y seriedad, mi alegría estaba en Forks.

-Le diré a los consejeros que no te pases mientras estés a cargo, obviamente no tomaras grandes decisiones, lo apartara hasta mi regreso, eso es todo, así que te pediré que busques a los consejeros y los mandes a mi despacho, gracias por tu atención, pero ya puedes salir de aquí- no la deje hablar, no quería tener una discusión ahora, se aria todo como yo quiero, por algo soy el príncipe, y rey hasta que tenga una esposa vampiresa, pero eso será en unos años, pude ver su enojo reflejado en sus ojos, no le gustaba que no la dejaran hablar, sin más salió dando un portazo, puff, me daba igual su enojo.

Tiempo después llegaron los consejeros, hable con ellos que Rosalie quedaría a cargo, que tenia asuntos que atender fuera de Transilvania, que Rosalie no podía tomar decisiones grandes, esas se dejarían a mi regreso, odiaba esto, desearía a veces ser un vampiro normal y vivir con Bella en Forks, no importa como yo sea, mi Bella siempre será mi reina, mi dueña, ellos aceptaron mis órdenes con una que otra protesta, me preguntaron donde iría, por si algún problema grande se presentaba y era necesaria mi presencia, sin otra opción les dije donde iría.

**. . . **

Caminaba por el gran pasillo que daba a la salida del castillo que yo gobernaba, y podía sentirlo, era una mirada pesada, pero no intimidante la que sentía sobre mí, alguien que yo conocía bien me estaba siguiendo, por un momento me detuve, disimulando ver por una gran ventana de cristal, que dejaba ver el cielo oscuro y los jardines, sin tantas flores que rodeaban parte del castillo, sentí la mirada más cerca de mí, y en un rápido movimiento me di la vuelta corrí a una gran velocidad asía esa mirada y tome a la dueña de esa mira del cuello y la estrelle contra la pared, sabía bien que eso no le dolió mucho, es normal, ella gruño y me miro con enojo, pero como pudo ella ser tan tonta, creyó acaso que no me daría cuenta de que me seguía, y mi mirada no mostraba exactamente felicidad.

-¿Que hacías siguiéndome?- Le pregunte mirándola a sus tan radiantes y oscuros ojos.

-No te seguía... solo pasaba por aquí- La solté de un solo y ella callo de rodias al suelo y tomo su cuello.

-No vuelvas a seguirme, te lo ordeno Rosalie, te he tenido mucha paciencia, pero esa un día se acaba... Me voy, y los consejeros te estarán vigilando a que no te pases con estos vampiros- Y con eso me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino asía la salida.

-Como ordene mi señor...- La oí susurrar, me detuve, nunca había usado ese tono, tramaba algo, di media vuelta despacio.

-No te metas conmigo Rosalie- Le amenace con mi mirada seria y frente en alto, ella me miro divertida, ¿ya les había dicho que deseaba matarla? ¿No? pues, quiero matarla ahora mismo, pero no quiero problemas, la vi levantarse, ni uno cediendo a apartar la mirada.

-...-

-...-

-... que tengas buen viaje Edward- y con eso se dio la vuelta, la odiaba, y estaba seguro de que sospechaba de alguien en mi vida, pero de algo estaba seguro, si se le ocurría tocar a Bella, la mataría al instante sin importarme que...

**. . . **

Forks... me gustaba más Forks como mi hogar, aunque había crecido y pasado mayor parte de mi vida en Transilvania, amaba este lugar, Forks. Aquí se respiraba un mejor aire que el de Transilvania, que parecía seco y con odio, odio, solo con ese sentimiento pasaba en Transilvania, pero en cambio aquí, aquí es muy diferente, aquí está mi felicidad, y tengo muchas ganas de volver a verla, mirar mejor sus ojos cafés, brillantes y hermosos, su sonrisa que es tan encantadora, su hermoso cabello castaño, es una reina perfecta, mi reina perfecta...

Esperaba la llegada de la muy preciada noche, para poder ir a su cuarto y verla dormir, hoy durante el día la observe, está muy hermosa, su cabello más largo, su cuerpo era envidiable, era hermoso, toda ella era la hermosura perfecta, me encanto a verla observado, pero ahora, estoy escalando asía su ventana, que al parecer estaba abierta y podía ver las pequeñas cortinas delgadas moviéndose debido al viento.

Y ahí estaba ella, acostada en su cama, con su respirar tranquilo, sus labios entre abiertos, dormía de lado, en dirección a la ventana, estaba arropada hasta la cintura con una sabana color azul, pase a su cuarto, estaba diferente, ya no había aquella cantidad de muñecas con las que ella solía jugar.

Me acerque a ella, hace tiempo no la miraba, me puse a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, era más hermosa aun, largas pestanas negras, mejillas sonrojadas, con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie su rostro, era muy suave, ella se movió y aparte muy rápido mi mano, se puso ahora boca arriba, me levante para verla, sus labios, mi mirada no se apartaba de ellos, me llamaban, los muy traicioneros me llamaban, estaban entre abiertos, me era imposible no hacerles casos, quería probarlos, muy lentamente mi incline asía ella, a sus labios rosas, solo unos milímetros mas y la estaría besando, así estuve por un momento, sintiendo su tibio aliento, me incline mas y los sentí, eran suaves y deliciosos, lleve una de mis manos a su barbilla, con ella abrí un poco mas sus labios y la bese, la sentí moverse debajo de mí, no me aparte, aunque sabia debía hacerlo, ella abrió sus ojos, por primera vez desde que llegue los veía de cerca o que nuestras miradas se encontraran, no me alejo pero yo si me aleje, ella se sentó muy rápidamente en su cama tomado la sabana como barrera entre nosotros su mirada era de susto, y yo, yo quería quitar su mirada de miedo y besarla de nuevo, y no me quedaría con las ganas, como un león me acerque a ella asiendo que ella quedara debajo mío y yo sobre ella, estaba asustada, lo sentía, pero aun así no gritaba, puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, observe su rostro, y vi que ella asía lo mismo, pero aun así tenía su mirada de miedo, me causo ternura.

Me acerque a ella, la vi tensarse, no pensaba lastimarla, solo que, sus labios me llamaban, me acerque y bese su mejilla, su respiración se acelero, repartí besos por su mejilla y parte de su sensible cuello, se calmo un poco, regrese a su mejilla, alejándome de la gran tentación, di pequeños besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a la esquina de sus labios, la sentí tensarse y poner una de sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho, aun tenía mis labios en esa provocadora esquina. Ella... sentí como ella abrió un poco mas sus labios, invitándome a probarlos, y yo no rechace la invitación, y la bese, nos besábamos, por primera vez, se que ella aun era pequeña de edad, pero yo la amaba ya...

Bella se despertó sobresaltada, mirando a todos lados, aun estaba oscuro, podía ver su rostro de confusión, ya estando calmada, se llevo sus dedos a sus labios y cerro sus ojos con suavidad, y los volvió abrir, miro fuera de la ventana, yo sabía que no podía verme, pues estaba muy lejos de ahí, demasiado para que un humano pudiera verme a tal distancia, la vi acercarse a la ventana y mirar fuera de esta como buscando algo, buscándome, y al no encontrar nada, cerro su ventana...

Y en cambio yo, ¡Dios estaba tan feliz!, la había besado por primera vez, cerré mis ojos recordando lo que había vivido hace poco, con mis ojos cerrados y en la punta de este árbol de pino, extendí mis brazos hacia arriba mientras me dejaba caer asía atrás, con una verdadera sonrisa en mis labios...

Ok, y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les allá gustado leerla tanto como a mí me gusto hacerla :)

Y por favor dejen un hermoso y sensual comentario no olviden darme su opinión en el, sean muy buenos y háganlo, y sobre todo, sean sinceros conmigo :D


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 4

**Hola, bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de amor oscuro :) espero dejen un comentario y así me harán saber que les gusta, o pueden darme más consejos y darme su opinión :)**

**Nota: **Twilight** no es mío ni sus personajes, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia que estoy adaptando, gracias por su atención :)**

**Y este capítulo fue inspirado gracias a "iara" dira que hacia Edward en el hospital espero les guste a todos en general****.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . **

**Amor Oscuro**

**Capitulo 4: Como fue**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . **

**...Edward POV…**

Los días pasaban después de aquel bello suceso de esa noche... tenía, muchas ganas de acercarme a mi Bella, pero, no podía, por ahora solo debo verla de lejos, y, cuando sea el momento... ¿presentarme? no lo sé, pero, espero sea con un buen momento.

Y como siempre para mi, aquí estoy, viéndola desde la punta de un árbol, bueno, en realidad, estoy casi en la punta del árbol, estoy sobre unas de las ramas de este, con mi mano derecha me sostengo del tronco del árbol mientras mis piernas cuelgan de la rama, esta vista es linda, se ve bastante, y yo como vampiro veo más que el simple ojo humano, sería bonito verla... verla con una muy buena compañía claro, pero, por ahora estoy solo, me encantaría que eso cambiase ya.

La veo desde lejos caminando en el viejo claro de Forks, viste unos jeans, zapatillas negras, una blusa blanca con rayas negras de cuello en V y su cabello, esta parte es la que me encanta, su cabello esta suelto, sus hermosos mechones castaños con rojizo caen como una hermosa cascada por sus hombros, hermosos risos, su mirada muestra algo de confusión, parece estar en su propio mundo, muy lejos de este, la observo muy atentamente.

La veo detenerse, la observo prestando yo atención hasta al más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo, su pestañeos, como juega con sus manos nerviosa, veo que mira el pasto verde como perdiéndose en el, está pensando, perdida en su mundo, ¡Dios! me encantaría saber que la tiene así, me encantaría saber que piensa... esta no es la primea vez que ella, mi Bella tiene ese comportamiento extraño, no desde aquella noche...

Mis ojos no se apartan de ella ni un segundo, la observo y veo que lleva su mano derecha directo a sus labios, y los acaricia y ahí caigo en cuenta, ya sé lo que tanto piensa, es, sobre nuestro beso, se bien que ella esta así por no saber si fue un sueño o fue la realidad, eso por lo que veo a de tenerla muy confundida, me encantaría bajar de aquí y decirle, que fue tan real, tan real como lo que empiezo a sentir por esta hermosa castaña llamada bella, aunque aun tenga 16 años y yo 22. Bueno, Bella ya es casi una mujer así que creo es normal empezar a sentir esto por ella.

La vi dar vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia algún lado, mi decisión era seguirla pero, un ardor me llego al cuello, me quemaba, mis dos manos se apresaron a mi cuello debido al ardor, a este horrible dolor que obviamente me reclamaba algo de sangre, aunque no me veía podía sentir que mi rostro era una mueca de dolor y que mis ojos estaban rojos debido a que necesitaba sangre, o me volvería loco.

Lo más rápido que pude me aleje de Bella, con esta desesperación no debo estar cerca de ella, nunca, me muero si llegara hacerle algo solo por no controlar mi sed... Debía encontrar un lugar que tenga sangre, ¡ya! y que mejor lugar que el hospital de Forks.

**. . .**

Llegue al hospital y fui directo hacia mi doctor favorito, Carlisle Cullen, si se lo que piensan, tiene mi mismo apellido pero él no es mi padre, el era el hermano de mi padre, del "vampiro Rey" de Transilvania, pero al ser asesinado mi padre por esos asquerosos lobos rebeldes, Carlisle simplemente, se alejo de todo, hasta de su esposa Esme que se quedo conmigo para ayudarme, esa mujer fue como mi segunda madre.

Según lo que se dé la historia de mis padres, se enamoraron, se casaron, decidieron tener un hijo pero al ser vampiros no pudieron, así que adoptaron a un bebé humano, (lo cual a veces me cuesta creer sabiendo que ellos eran vampiros y pudieron comerme en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón supieron controlarse) me criaron y al tener una edad que ellos vieron estable y buena para estar en el trono, me transformaron en lo que ahora soy, un vampiro chupa sangre que ahora sufre mucho dolor por no tener algo que controle mi sed.

Seguro han de creer que la adopción a bebés humanos por parte de vampiros es legan, pues déjenme decirles que no, es algo que está prohibido, pero mis padres al ser rey eso les tomo ventaja para poder tenerme con ellos, no les niego que al principio fue duro para ellos, pues, sangre corrió por mis venas 22 años, mi infancia fue hermosa y difícil, por muchas razones, no es normal que un niño humano este rodeado de vampiros que obviamente querían beber tu sangre, difícil, ¿no?

Pero mi madre, mi madre pudo contra su instinto de asesinarme, la mayor parte gracias a ella estoy vivo.

Mi madre, fue una vampiresa hermosa, cabello oscuro como la noche, piel blanca, normalmente sus ojos eran de un dorado brillante, que te hipnotizaban con tan solo verla, era alta y siempre vestía vestidos elegantes de colores vivos, era ella la que traía felicidad a ese lugar, que ahora solo trae odio, aburrimiento, y el deseo de asesinar a cualquiera que tenga pies o respire...

Ella al igual que mi fuerte padre Greg Cullen, fueron asesinados por lobos, o como nosotros les llamamos "lobos rebeldes" se preguntaran por que les llamamos así, mi reino también tiene súbditos lobos, hombres lobos en realidad, una manada de lobos, que fue criada por vampiros hace ya muchos siglos, nos han sido fiel por mucho tiempo, ellos son guardianes del reino, claro, entre lobos y vampiros, estos lobos nos ayudan en pelas, y mas con acabar con esos lobos rebeldes, y claro también de algunos vampiros que no siguen reglas, estos lobos también son el arma favorita de Rosalie, a ella le encanta ver como nuestros lobos pelean con vampiros o con algún lobo de la manada rebeldes.

Bueno en lo que venía, iba directo a ver al doctor Carlisle por lo de siempre, una buena cantidad de sangre para controlarme. A veces pienso que hubiera sido de mi si la naturaleza no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de tener sed hace 16 años justo cuando Bella nacía, tal vez no supiera de ella ahora, pero gracias a lo que sea, justo esa fecha sufrí de sed y vine al hospital justo por lo que vengo ahora, sangre, siempre que tengo este desespero vengo aquí, busco a Carlisle y él me da la cantidad que justo necesite para controlarme por un buen tiempo.

Al llegar a su oficina del hospital no toque la puerta simplemente entre, pues sabía que no estaba en compañía, el al verme no se sorprendió, ni yo de que no lo hiciera, pues obviamente él es vampiro como yo y nos sentimos a kilómetros de distancia.

-Sabes a lo que vengo- Le dije con mi respiración acelerada, nunca había estado tan desesperado por sangre, nunca, esto llego de repente y me asusta.

-Cálmate, te serviré lo que necesitas en un momento- me dijo con vos calmada, ¡claro! él como siempre tan relajado, y yo aquí muriendo de sed. Lo vi acercarse a una pequeña refrigeradora que tenia sobre una mesa a un metro de la puerta de entrada, saco de esta una bolsa de sangre, un medio litro, después lo vi sacar un vaso de vidrio de no sé donde, y verter en este, el liquido rojo, todo este sencillo proceso para mí fue como si hubiera tardado años, al llenar en vaso lo tomo en su mano y lo trajo hacia mí, lo arrebaté de sus manos y lo bebí como si mi vida dependiese de ello, Dios fue como estar en la gloria, pero, no era suficiente, necesitaba más que eso, al terminar le di el vaso a Carlisle y le pedí mas, el "gustoso" me sirvió mas, y digo "gustoso" porque estaba acabando con su alimento, y creo que a nadie le gustaría eso. Al cabo de unos minutos más yo ya tenía digerido unos 3 litros de sangre, ya satisfecho me senté en unas de las sillas giratorias de la oficina de Carlisle, este me vio y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, donde él debía estar siempre.

-¿Que tal las cosas por allá?- Me pregunto con una vos que reflejaba calma, yo levante una de mis cejas y lo observe por unos momentos.

-Esme tratando de superar tu abandono- Le solté de repente, quería a Carlisle pero que haya abandonado así a Esme me pareció muy cobarde de su parte, desde que mis padres fueron asesinados el solo se fue, eso, fue algo horrible para mí y Esme, yo perdí a mis padres y a mi tío, en aquel entonces si lo llamaba tío, pues se lo merecía, pero ahora... Esme y yo nos tuvimos el uno al otro, y así es hasta ahora, y ella, ahora ya no se ve triste, frente mío aparenta estar feliz, pero sé que lo extraña, y mucho.

-...Lo sé, Edward... pero... me... es difícil, complicado... no... Solo no vuelvas a mencionarlo...- Me dijo balbuceando, yo solo rodé los ojos, esto era típico en él cuando yo venía, solo, evitaba el tema y ya...

-Como sea Carlisle, todo por allá esta aburrido, muerto desde que no están mis padres, pero, trato de llevarlo lo mejor que puedo, las reglas se siguen y a veces se rompen- Le dije acostándome en la cabecera de la silla.

-Me, alegro por ti, pero por lo que veo volviste, hace ya 11 años que no te veo por aquí-

-Me secuestraron por este tiempo en Transilvania, me necesitaban, se vuelven locos cuando no estoy, Carlisle, por ahora esta Rosalie al mando, ya la conoces, su carácter la ayudara a que le obedezcan, pero, esto a veces se le sube a la cabeza, deberé volver pronto, ¡puff!- Le dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello castaño carias veces, este es obviamente un signo de estar cansado del trono yo solo, momentos como este extraño mucho a mis padres, cuando ellos se hacían cargo yo viajaba por el mundo conociendo muchas cosas, viendo diferentes cultura, pero también pasaba tiempo con mis padres y la gente de Transilvania, estudiando la historia de mi país... pero después de lo que paso tuve que hacerme cargo de todo yo solo, claro, los consejeros ayudan en algo, pero no es lo mismo sin ellos.

-Lamento tu desespero, pero, no...- Lo detuve en su frase.

-No sigas Carlisle... sé que estás en tu decisión de no volver jamás ni por tu mujer... me voy, no sé cuando volveré- Le dije poniéndome de pie después me dirija a su refrigeradora y saque otro medio de sangre lo guarde en mi polera procurando que no callera y que nadie la viera, después salí de ahí escuchando un adiós y buena suerte de su parte.

Camine por los pasillos en los que anduve hace ya, 16 años, cuando vi por primera vez a Bella... cuando la vi por primera vez… Sonreí al recordar ese día, recuerdo que había venido por sangre, fui donde Carlisle, sacie mi sed, y estaba a punto de irme cuando de repente, esa sala de parto llamo mi atención, así que, solo preste atención a lo que sucedía ahí dentro, después vino ese llanto de bebé, y al verla directamente a los ojos, simplemente sentí la necesidad de protegerla ante cualquier cosa, de estar con ella, y fue como decidí y sentí que ella seria perfecta para mi... pero, aun así no dejo de preocuparme por ciertas cosas... solo espero que Bella me acepte, y, acepte su vida que le espera, como mi futura reina.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hola otra vez, espero les haya gustado, como a mí me encanto escribir, fue un gran momento de inspiración :)**

**¡****Ahora a contestar Reviews! **

**Alicia-cuny.2010:** gracias por decir que es buena espero ahora si la haya pulido lo suficiente.

Chiva: Espero que te siga gustando mas, y créeme, trato de que no se me vallan esas faltas, espero haber mejorado ahora.

Emi Cullen: ¡Que bueno que te haya encantado! Y la edad de Bella es de 16 y Edward de 22, si lo sé, es mayor, pero un sexi mayor xD espero este capítulo también te encante.

Iara: Que bueno que te guste la adaptación y como soy la creadora de la historia original, hice este capítulo para aclarar tus dudas, espero te haya ayudado, no solo a ti creo que a otras chicas mas.

Maleja Twihard: Bien chingado querida, espero este capítulo también te parezca genial.

Marieisahale: Espero que este también te encante chica :D.

Victoriaefernandez: Gracias linda, y por lo que viste si seguí tu consejo XD.

Soledadcullen: Que bueno que te guste este Edward, a mi también me gusta ^^, ojala sigas la historia hasta el final, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

Guest:pues aquí se muestra un poco como se encuentra Bella por el beso. Nah! Gracias a vos por a ver leído el capitulo.

**¡****Agradezco también a los que me han puesto en sus favoritos! ****¡****Eso es muy lindo de vuestra parte chicas!**


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas, espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad con sus familias, yo no la tuve si lo es triste, Pero en realidad no me afecta, estoy algo como acostumbrada, bueno a lo que vamos, espero les guste el capitulo, aunque es algo corto.**

**Amor Oscuro**

**Capitulo 5: No debía ser así****.**

Al salir del hospital note que ya empezaba anochecer, así que mejor decidí ir al bosque cerca de la casa de Bella, para ver que estaría haciendo en mi ausencia, como siempre este pensamiento en mí, "ojala pudiera presentarme" pero... ¡ah! mejor no me torturo mas, aun es muy pronto para que intente algo con Bella, aun, ella aun no está lista para lo que le espera conmigo.

Caminando pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde que soy un vampiro, la muerte de mis padres, "Puff" el asesinato diría más bien.

Bien, desde el asesinato de mis padres, mi vida ha sido muy difícil, y más desde el abandono de Carlisle, no entiendo a veces como pudo abandonarnos, a su mundo en Transilvania, a su querida y adorada esposa Esme.

Esme es una mujer muy admirable, fue la mejor amiga de mi madre, y desde que ella fue asesinada a estado conmigo como mi propia madre lo haría, pero sé que esto ya es mucho para ella, ha tenido que soportar mucho, la pérdida de su mejor amiga, la pérdida de su esposo, y ahora casi a mí, se bien que poco a poco me alejo de ella, de todo lo que tengo en Transilvania por Bella, pero, esto lo vale, Bella será un gran cambio, para el mundo de los vampiros, y un gran cambio para mi… sin mencionar lo muy enojada que se pondrá Rosalie al saberlo, pero su opinión me importa poco.

Cuando llevaba unos buenos metros lejos del hospital, percibí un hermoso olor en el ambiente, no, no era sangre, era otra cosa que me atraía aun mas, era mi futura reina, estaba cerca de aquí, y me deje guiar por ese olor a fresas con vainilla, quería solo contemplarle de lejos, aunque sea así, pero quería verle, y recuperar como sea los años perdidos.

Seguí caminando y vi que me acercaba a un callejón que estaba no tan lejos de un restaurante de comida italiana, al ver que ese delicioso olor a fresas venia de ese callejón me asuste, y más al notar otra presencia mezclarse con el de mi Isabella, no solo el susto era presente en mí, sino también la molestia, estaba enojado, que era ese otro hedor, era humano eso si lo sabía.

Caminando decidido y no importarme si Bella me viera, solamente quería enfrentar a ese intruso, al ver el fondo de ese oscuro callejón una melena castaña, Bella no estaba ahí por que quisiera ese maldito quería propasarse con ella.

Pude sentir como un gruñido salió de mis labios, estaba muy enojado, este tipo no sentiría el frio de la mañana, de eso estaba seguro, corrí hacia ese tipo de chamarra de cuero negro, lo agarre con todas mis fuerzas de este y lo estrelle a la pared, pude ver en el proceso a una Bella muy asustada pero al ver que el tipo le era apartado de ella vi esperanza en sus ojos, girándome al tipo que estaba en la pared me sentí asqueado, "estos tipos no deberían existir nunca" el tipo era de estatura media, no tal alto que mi, al parecer los tragos que llevaba encima le daban un apestoso hedor a lodo y cigarrillos, tenía una barbaba mal cortada y usaba una capucha rota, "asco" pensé, ni loco probaría su sangre, no quiero contaminarme, acercándome a él lo tome de su camisa mugrienta y lo volvía a estrellar en la pared, escuche su quejido de dolor y también un jadeo de miedo de Bella, pero lo ignore, estaba tan molesto con este tipo, que solo pensaba asesinarlo, le haría un favor a muchas chicas si lo hiciera, pero no pensaba hacer algo así frente a Bella, así que solo hice que el tipo me viera a los ojos, vi en su mirada terror, como si estuviera viendo su peor pesadilla, imagine entonces que el color de mis ojos era el problema, pero lo deje pasar, nadie le creería si lo contaba en las próximas horas.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de escoria humana-Le dije con los dientes apretados debido al enojo que me recorría -Si vuelves a acercarte a ella te matare, ¡¿entendido?!- vi como este solo asentía aterrado y lo deje ir con un empujón que lo boto al suelo.

Al verlo irse y desaparecer de mi vista, volví donde se encontraba Bella asustada, estaba hecha un bulto mientras se abrasaba a sí misma, en ese momento temí que ese se hubiera pasado, pues si era así entonces si lo mato.

Acercándome a ella y arrodillándome la atraje a mí y acaricie su melena castaña, ella se tenso así que le dije unas palabras que la tranquilizaron. Unos minutos después pensé mejor en la situación y me pregunte ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?, ¿en un lugar como este a esta hora de la noche?, se lo preguntaría otro momento, ahora solo debo preocuparme en tranquilizarla, alejándome un poco de ella para verla de frente, pude ver sus ojos, tan cerca como aquella vez, pero, debía tranquilizarme, ella al verme se alejo como si algo hubiese pasado por su mente, así que trate de tocar su mejilla para tranquilizarla pero ella no se opuso como pensaba que haría, así que acaricie su sonrojada mejilla, muy delicadamente, ella se tranquilizo por un momento pero después negó y trato de levantarse, yo me aparte pero también trate de detenerla, quería estar con ella un rato mas.

-Espera B... ah, espera- Trate de decirle pero ella simplemente me dijo;

-Gra-gracias por la ayuda, pero, m-me están esperando- tartamudeo, yo la detuve sin importar que.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevare con tu mama o amiga para que vean que están bien- Le dije con un tono de vos calmado pero ansioso.

-han, no, no gracias pero, mi, mi novio me espera en el restaurante Italiano y...- Ahí fue cuando mi mundos se detuvo, y yo, mi forma de ser se transformo, y en lo único que pensaba era en, asesinar, volverme completamente amante de la oscuridad, volverme un completo chupasangre, ese chico como sea que se llame, nunca, pero nunca debió poner sus ojos en Bella, en mi futura reina...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**¡****Hola de nuevo! si lo sé, es corto pero debía ponerlo, aunque, no fue exactamente como lo quería pues, creo estoy algo más y bla bla bla bla, no creo que les interesen mis problemas pero en serio tratare de hacerlo más largo la próxima, y lo digo en serio.**

**Y también que no podre responder sus comentarios X( eso si es triste lo sé, pero espero nos veamos el próximo capítulo XD**


	7. Chapter 7 capitulo 6

**Bueno queridos lectores, aquí vengo a dejarles este nuevo capítulo de "Amor Oscuro" y espero que este les guste aun mas ya que será "POV Bella", decidí hacerlo así ya que me lo han pedido y como yo, e de tener un lado bueno XD así que aquí esta, el capitulo narrado por Bella, espero les guste.**

**Nota: Twiling no es mío y sus personajes mucho menos, mío solo es esta adaptación que espero les guste XP **

**Y de un solo aclaro que este adaptación y la historia original, por si tenían dudas...**

**. . . . . **

**Capitulo 6: Encajar, no encajar**

**. . . . . **

**...Bella...**

Mi vida no es la mejor por así decirlo, no es por mi madre, Renee es una mujer maravillosa que me ha criado con todo su amor, me ha dado una buena educación, ella ha hecho de mi madre y padre a la vez, y eso es algo que admiro mucho de mi madre, de René. Pero, hay algo en mi que no encaja, tengo amigos y eso me hace sentir bien, pero no completa, no se es algo que no comprendo, siento que no encajo en esta vida.

Como sabrán mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero díganme Bella, tengo 16 años, 16 años en los cuales eh estado perdida en un mundo al cual no pertenezco.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, caminando en un gran claro de Forks dentro de estos muy extensos bosques, estoy algo cerca de mi casa, decidí salir a caminar como solía hacer a veces que estoy perdida pensando en mi vida y en lo que no encaja con ella. Hace uno días me pareció tener un sueño tan real, mi mirada estaba perdida en el césped con pequeñas flores que eran lugares perfectos para que una que otra mariposa se posara en el, recordé aquellos ojos oscuros tan penetrantes, sentía como si estuviese viendo mi alma y no solo mi rostro, me perdí en ellos, y en ese corto momento me sentí completa, mientras nuestra mirada no se apartaba del otro, recuerdo haber estada algo nerviosa debido a esa mirada, y después, ese beso... fue el mejor primer beso que pude a ver tenido en mi vida. Inconscientemente mis dedos acariciaron mis labios al recordar tal beso, un beso en el que puedo jurar fue tan real como lo que sentí al ver sus ojos, siento que muy pronto se me presentara mi mundo, mi realidad, mi destino, mi vida, lo que me espera, solo sé que si vuelvo a ver a ese hombre mi vida cambiara, me sentiré completa, me sentiré como me sentí al tan solo ver sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

Perdida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de que Jessica una de mis mejores amigas, bueno, mi mejor amiga vendría por mí para ir de comprar, realmente no me gustan mucho, pero si pienso seriamente que mi armario necesita un cambio ya. Así que me levante de donde estaba sentada y me encamine a mi casa, pero en eso escuche un ruido a mi espalda, me di la vuelta pero nada, no había nada ni nadie, así que con esa experiencia me encamine mas rápido a mi casa. Al llegar una Jessica con las manos en la cintura mientras que su pie derecho golpeaba insistentemente el suelo de madera de la entrada de mi casa, se veía algo enojada, pero no era nada que no supiera controlar.

-Hola- Le dije con mi voz mas inocente que pude encontrar, la vi fruncir mas el entrecejo y después bajar enfurruñada las escaleras para estar mas cerca de mi y seguro darme uno de sus sermones.

-¡¿Como que _"__hola__"__,_ Bella?!- Rugió mi amiga con molestia reflejada en su voz.

-Lo siento, solo, solo salí a caminar- Exprese mientras me sentaba en las gradas de entrada me mi casa, la oí suspirar y dar vuelta para mirarme.

-Está bien, Bella, será mejor apresurarnos, Ángela y los demás nos esperan en el centro comercial, así que tu falta de puntualidad no nos hará perder mas el tiempo- Me reprocho mientras me tomaba del brazo para dirigirme a su auto color azul oscuro, me pregunto cómo es que siempre lo tiene tan limpio, bueno, es algo que nunca sabré.

Y así fue mi tarde, llena de risas y con mis amigas vueltas locas cuando les revele que mi novio Mike me había invitado a ese "nuevo y exclusivo" restaurante de comida Italiana, mis amigas sí que son algo exageradas a veces con lo que debería usar, yo en verdad, no me emocionaba tanto, Mike es apuesto, pero, ni siquiera sé que pensaba cuando lo acepte como novio, pero, lo quiero, no al punto de amarlo pero lo quiero, él y yo apenas llevamos unas semanas juntos, y no, no nos hemos besado, pues no sé, no estaba segura de querer darle mi primer beso, algo en mi me decía que debía esperar más para darlo, pero no a Mike.

Me miraba en el espejo de todas las posiciones posibles, algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir, me faltaba algo, me sentía sola, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con mi madre de lo que me pasaba, pero simplemente no podía, tal vez ella pensaría que solo es esa etapa por la que todos los adolecentes pasan.

Con un bufido de rendimiento tome mi pequeña cartera plateada y salí de mi habitación, en la sala me encontré con mi madre que estaba muy alegre después de cortar la llamada, no tengo ni idea de con quien hablaba, espero sea un pretendiente decente para mama, ella se lo merece, y se ve que lo necesita, necesita salir , divertirse, conocer más gente y no solo estar pendiente de su hija única, aunque esto último lo agradezco y no me molesta, ella además de cuidarme también me da mi espacio, y eso se lo agradezco mucho.

-¡Oww te ves hermosa, Bella!- Elogio mi madre viéndome, yo esboce una sonrisa al verla tan contenta.

-Gracias mama, te prometo que regresare temprano- Le dije mientras terminaba de bajas las escaleras para estar por completo en la sala iluminada por una lámpara, aun no era completamente de noche así que no era tan necesario encenderlas todas.

-Pero aún es temprano, amor, ¿a dónde te llevara Mike?- Pregunto con entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-Pues cenaremos en un restaurante italiano recién abierto, desconozco su nombre así que no me lo preguntes, mami- Le sonreí ante esto último a lo que ella levanto una ceja, supongo que debió a ver notado algo en mi expresión que ella noto, bueno es mi madre y me conoce muy bien, a veces creo que más que yo misma.

-Mmm no tienes muchas ganas de ir- más que una pregunta creo que lo afirmo, yo resople ante lo que dijo.

-¿Tan obvia soy?-

-Bueno amor, tu actitud me lo dice, y veo que has cambiado respecto a este chico Mike, parecías muy alegre cuando él te invito a salir, pero ahora, como si esa alegría desapareciera en segundos, ¿qué pasa?- Mi madre, tan directa a veces, pero en verdad agradezco eso.

-... No se mama, yo, solo en verdad no quiero salir con Mike ya, me siento, extraña- Le dije casi la verdad, ella suspiro y se me acerco, me tomo de las manos y me guio al sillón oscuro que estaba frente al televisor de pantalla plana, que mi madre adoraba.

-Bebé, sino quieres salir con él, solo díselo, se sincera y no lo ilusiones-

-Pero no me gustaría lastimarlo y...- Mi madre me corto poniendo sus dedos en mis labios mientras mi chitaba.

-Esto también te incluye, Bella, en una relación ambos deben estar bien, no solo uno, piensa en ti, Bella- Creo que mama me regaño un poco debido a mi forma de pensar, yo baje mi mirada, ya que tenia razón, debía pensar en mi también.

-Bien mama, pensare la forma de decírselo sin lastimarlo tanto- Dije con una voz no muy convencida, pero que René mi madre dejo pasar.

-Amor, piensa en ti, siempre, piensa en tu futuro- Me abraso mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-Te quiero, mama, vendré pronto- Conteste al separarme de mi madre, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras yo me marchaba para ir a ver a mi novio.

**. . . **

Mama me prestó su auto para poder venir a mi cita, yo aun no tenía mi propio auto así que, obviamente debía usar el suyo. Deje el auto en un aparcadero algo cerca del único restaurante italiano en Forks, así que no me costaría dar con él. Vi que ya casi oscurecía por completo así que decidí apresurar mi paso, tal vez sea algo paranoica pero, odia andar por estos lados a estas horas, mala elección cuando le dije a Mike que podría venir sola.

Mi suéter azul cielo apenas me cubría del frio que ya empezaba a hacerse, así que para tratar de calentarme me abrasaba a mí misma, frotaba mis brazos con mis manos. Al pasar por un callejón sentí un fuerte tirón de mi brazo izquierdo, pegue un pequeño grito debido a que mi boca fue tapada con una asquerosa mano que olía a alcohol, no sabría decir que tipo de bebida ya que no estaba muy familiarizada con ellas. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas librarme de las manos del tipo borracho que trataba de tocarme, logre librarme un poco cuando lo golpee en el rostro, este se tambaleo un poco, debido a la fuerza que use ya que hasta mi mano dolió debido al impacto. Al golpearlo creí que me libraría de él pero no fue así, el tipo me agarro de los hombros y me estampo de un solo a lo más oscuro del callejón, a esta altura yo ya tenía mucho pánico, pero si sabía que no dejaría que ese borracho me tocara, no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, pero como podía lo alejaba de mi, en varias ocasiones arañaba su cara barbuda y sucia.

Cuando creí que ya ganaba el viejo borracho fue cuando escuche un tipo de gruñido salir de lo más profundo del ser de alguien, solo que no sabía de quien, y después, lo sentí, algo lo había quitado de mi, fue algo tan rápido que apenas lo vi venir, pero aun así sentía pánico por quien podría ser esa persona que me lo quito de encima, tal vez otro borracho. Pero al ver quién era, no sé, sentí tranquilidad.

Mire al hombre que sujetaba muy fuerte al borracho de la chamarra negra de este. Mire como lo estampaba en la pared con fuerza, yo di un brinco y jadee debido al susto por escuchar el golpe de la espalda del borracho contra la pared.

Los miraba, el tipo parecía realmente asustado al ver al hombre que lo sostenía con fuerzas de la camisa. Ahí escuche al hombre decirle al tipo borracho palabras que sonaron muy fieras;

-Escúchame bien pedazo de escoria humana- Rugió -Si vuelves a acercarte a ella te matare, ¡¿entendido?!- No sé porque pero mi corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar su voz, era tan fuerte y firme, una vos que podía asustar a cualquiera, y creo que también me asusto a mí, en ese momento pe también que mi vestido estaba estropeado debido a la posición que no supe cuando hice.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi cabello que me tensaron, pero a los segundos me tranquilizaron, pero lo que más me tranquilizo fueron sus palabras _"Tranquila, ya paso, está bien, estarás bien, pequeña"_ Creo que estas últimas palabras hicieron que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi cuerpo. Lo sentí alejarse un poco de mi, y ahí pude ver sus ojos, y al verlo, fue como si mi mundo se detuviera, esos ojos, se me hacían tan conocidos, se sentían cálidos, penetrantes, me sentía completa al verlos, al apreciarlos, podía estar así por más tiempo, sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla y no hice nada por alejarlo, me acaricio muy delicadamente, me sentí tranquila, me sentí en mi mundo, me sentí que por primera vez encajaba, pero... en qué? Al pensar en eso negué y trate de levantarme y ordenar mi mente de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, trate de caminar pero él me detuvo.

-Espera b... ah, espera- Lo escuche titubear un poco pero yo solo pude decirle;

-Gra-gracias por la ayuda, pero, m-me están esperando- tartamudee al hablar mientras trataba de irme, pero él me detuvo.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevare con tu mama o amiga para que vean que están bien- Insistió, pero yo debía alejarme, no sé, me sentía extraña estar con él, me sentía, me sentía tan bien, pero extraña.

-han, no, no gracias pero, mi, mi novio me espera en el restaurante Italiano y a de estar preocupado por mi tardanza- Le explique, pero al verlo el parecía estar en otro lado, el me vio a los ojos y su mirada no fue muy tranquilizadora. Se volteo con rapidez mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello mientras empezaba a respirar con pesadez, eso me asusto y trate de acercarme a él, cuando mi mano roso su espalda él se sobre salto y se volteo mientras caminaba rápidamente alejándose de mi.

Yo lo mire irse, pero en mi quedo la soledad y la curiosidad por saber quién era, ni siquiera supe el nombre de mi salvador. Y fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de algo, era él. Mi vista se levanto hacia la dirección de donde se había ido el hombre de "mi sueño" podía sentir que mis ojos casi se salían de su lugar debido a lo que ahora sabia, era él, con el que había compartido mi beso, recuerdo sus ojos, su mirada al verme, tan única y penetrante, era una mirada única, era él, y supe ahí a ciencia cierta que no fue un sueño, aquella noche del beso fue real, fue real.

**. . . . . . . . . **

**Y que tal eh?, este si quedo más largo de lo normal, me siento bien conmigo por eso XD. Y de paso aviso que no recordé el nombre de la madre de Bella, y no pude buscarlo en internet por que no tenia mientras escribía (razón por la cual no podre contestar reviews X( lo siento) y ahora subí el capitulo a la rapidez, así que les pido me disculpen si el nombre está mal escrito,**

**Y también como siempre espero me dejen un Review y de paso doy gracias por los que han puesto en favoritos la historia XD me alegra mucho saber que les gusta, espero que este "POV Bella" también les haya gustado para los que querían, me gusto hacer este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también les guste leerlo :p**

**Bueno sin más yo me despido, espero poder hacer el próximo mas rápido para no hacerlos esperar, y estoy pensando seriamente hacer el próximo en "General" pero a ver Nehh nos vemos pronto (espero) ****¡****adiós!**


End file.
